


Settling Rhythm

by Moonalight



Series: London Vampire [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Vampire!Saguru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonalight/pseuds/Moonalight
Summary: It would appear Saguru isn't the only detective aware of the other side. Now that he has more people on his side, he wants to just relax. He wants to settle into his relationship with Kaito, get along with his best friend Akako, hang out with the task force, and get to know his new ally, Hattori.Literally just fluff and fun bits.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: London Vampire [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885228
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. Coming Home Again

******  
It was strange. Sitting there, in the backseat of the car as Baaya drove him home, thinking about seeing Kaito after being away for a single day. A single day. It felt like the longest time. He wanted to be with his boyfriend. Wanted to be held and loved and love in turn. 

Considering he had another teen with him though, that would have to wait. 

After he had passed out Hattori apparently got him back to land. He had called Baaya from his phone, and then simply invited himself along to the estate. Saguru didn’t remember much from before he woke up laid across the leather, but he had flashes of a girl screaming at the Osakan. 

“Hey, you still with me?” He blinked, turning to look at the tan boy and wincing as his whole brain shifted. A groan left him, curling in on himself slightly. 

“Saguru,” Baaya’s voice was quiet in an attempt to be mindful, but she sounded close to tears. That’s all it had sounded like recently. Saguru half remembered how horrified she had been when she drove up and found him hardly conscious. He’d feared she would be in an ambulance by the time he became lucid. 

“Just a headache,” he promised hoarsely. His hand rubbed at his temples irritably, thinking back to Kaito again without trying to. The magician had been helping him whenever his senses overloaded. It seemed it had only taken a couple days for him to start expecting him when this happened. 

“Hattori,” he mumbled, curling in on himself over the seat, “Don’t you need to go home?”

“Kicking me out?” He scoffed. Shaking his head, but there was no real heat behind it, “I convinced my folks to let me stay a little longer. They seemed happy I had made your ‘acquaintance’.”

“Talk after...” He repeated slowly, the same words he had told him before passing out on the docks. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Hattori shrugged, leaning back and relaxing, “I’ve got a couple days. Just get some rest.”

Well, who was he to deny his request?  
******  
“Kaito,” he whined the second Hattori opened his bedroom door. The Osakan was supporting his weight, keeping him upright. But he forgot all about his weakened condition when he saw the brunette sitting on the edge of his bed.

“Saguru?” He was leaping to his feet in an instant, hands reaching out to hold him as he stumbled out of Hattori’s grasp. His face was buried in the fabric of his shirt, that comforting scent moving around him for the first time in almost twenty-four hours. 

It made his vampirism surge, longing for his human, his love. He let himself go, let the ache get swept away by the scent. 

His fangs pushed at his lips as fingers carded through his curls. Another whine passed through him as he pushed insistingly into the boy. 

“Hey, what happened?” The words were quiet in his ear, arms wrapped securely around him and surrounding him. Saguru couldn’t answer. Everything in him was focused on Kaito and Kaito alone. Words were a hindrance just like thinking. He pushed harder, his vampiric strength making the magician stumble back a few steps. 

The back of his knees bent when they hit the edge of his bed, and suddenly the world was tipping on its axle. Saguru pulled himself up, curling over Kaito’s chest as they now laid on the bed. His head tilted to the side and he was distantly reminded that a certain tan boy was still watching. 

His vampirism stirred more, the effects of everything coming over him all at once and he felt his lust grow. Spending hours around the scent of blood had really been a bad idea. Even if he controlled himself and even if he had fed recently. None of that mattered when this scent was involved.

“Kaito-” He gasped his love’s name, starting to snuggle against the body below him as the heat of arousal came. 

“Ah! Saguru wait-” Hands were pulling him up, his mouth opening to show fangs and eyes no doubt changed. Then Kaito’s focus was shifting to the frozen boy still hovering in the doorway, “You-door! Out!”

He ignored the thudding of footsteps and slamming of a door as he moved against clothes. Hands moved down to grasp his hips, making his eyes flutter. A pitched noise of pleasure started to come from him but he was silenced. His head was pulled down, lips meeting lips and he had to focus not to bite Kaito.

“Others,” he was reminded breathlessly, hands trying to hold him still as he straddled the teen. 

Saguru thought of Hattori who had seen and of Baaya still downstairs. It made him swallow, shuddering in shame. His vampirism complained against being forced down as he tried to stop his body from moving. He felt his breathing pick up from the effort. His chest rose and fell as his mind zeroed in on feeling.

Feeling light feather hands running over his face and through his hair. Of lips pressing softly over his skin, gentle and soothing. And of the rumble of Kaito’s voice talking him down.

Slowly, he let the effects of the scent push over him. The resistance he’d built up over the week started to work overtime to help.

He found himself pulled down into the bed, curled tightly against Kaito’s chest. The brunette wrapped himself around him, just being there and being amazing. Whispers of love filled Saguru with warmth. His body cooled on its own time, his eyes falling shut as he started to fall asleep. 

“...love you, I love you, I love you so much, I got you, we’re going to be fine,” was what he listened to as he finally drifted off. It was so nice. 

“I love you too,” he whispered against the chest he was pulled into.  
******  
“Sagure, darling, I know you’re new to this, but most people don’t bring their affair home with them.” He flushed when he heard those words first thing in the morning. Apparently Kaito liked to wake him up with horrible sentences. 

A mug of tea was pressed into his hands, Kaito’s body curled against his side as he woke up properly. 

“Not an affair,” he mumbled around the heavenly drink, “detective.”

“That’s almost worse.” That sentence nearly had him choking, having to force himself not to cough and spill scalding liquid over the both of them. His clothes had been changed sometime after he fell asleep for which he was grateful for. He knew from experience that suits weren’t comfortable in bed. 

“I’m a detective,” he pointed out after he got his voice back under control. 

“An amazing one,” he agreed, nodding against his side, “but you’re different. I’ve never met a detective like you. That one downstairs, he’s dangerous.”

That had Saguru raising his brows, glancing down to the pouting thief in surprise, “What’d you do to him?”

“Why do you assume I’m at fault?” Kaito shot back unhappily, poking at his ribs and making him wince.

“Because I know you,” he sighed, sinking down into the pillows he was laying on a bit more, “and that tone means you did something stupid. Hattori doesn’t even know about you, so if you’re that concerned about his presence you must’ve done something bad.”

“There’s no faith in this relationship!” Kaito squirmed away from him. He crawled to the end of the bed and rolled off, standing to glare playfully back at him, “And for your information, he was the one that did something to me.”

Images flickered through Saguru’s mind without permission. The idea of someone doing something to his human...

The mug hit his nightstand heavily, barely holding itself together as he jumped to his feet. 

“I’m going to kill him,” he snarled, heading for the door. No one touched Kaito. Anyone that dared deserved to lose their blood bank. Something he was going to correct quite quickly.

“Woah,” indigo eyes were suddenly in front of him, hands pressing on his shoulders to get him to stop, “not that! I was disguised as the girl he liked is all. He realized before he could kiss me.”

The very idea of anyone kissing the magician other than him had him growling possessively. His hands reached out without permission, catching Kaito’s jaw and pulling it to his. They slipped together perfectly, erasing any thought of the other detective as they kissed. 

Before things could get dangerous he pulled back again. He leaned down, nuzzling into the other’s neck and feeling his pulse point. 

He needed to feed again soon.

When he straightened up again, it was with a sickenly sweet smile on his face. Kaito shuddered and shifted back, suddenly looking weary. 

“Well then, shall we go talk with my house guest?”

Whether he knew who he was trying to kiss or not, Saguru didn’t take kindly to people who touched what was his. Hattori would find himself regretting it sooner rather than later.


	2. Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hattori has exorcist in him.

******  
“He’s not your thrall, is he?” Saguru was highly offended by the question asked after Kaito left. He did still have school after all. Something both him and the Osakan were ignoring for the time being.

“No,” the idea of using suggestion on the brunette made his stomach turn.

“So he’s your...?” And so the obliviousness makes a second appearance. Or perhaps he simply didn’t know how to breach the subject.

“He’s my boyfriend.” They weren’t exactly secret about it. The whole task force had found out the first day they were at the station together. Though they were nothing but supportive, Saguru was well aware that people could be judging. Hattori didn’t seem the type. 

“Okay,” see? He didn’t kick up a fuss or nothing.

“Tell me,” Saguru crossed his legs business-like by habit, very strange when he was still in his sleeping clothes, “How are you aware of the supernatural?”

“Well, my grandfather was an exorcist,” he shrugged, scratching the back of his neck, “I kinda just picked up a few things.”

Exorcists were close enough to priests that Saguru didn’t like to be near them. Hattori himself wasn’t one, so he could manage. That didn’t mean he wasn’t trepidatious. 

“Would you tell me what you know?” The tan boy seemed confused by his question so he elaborated, “There are still elements of the whole thing I’m unaware of. I will answer any questions I can in exchange.”

“Not a born then?” 

“Bitten,” the memory had Saguru rubbing at his neck uncomfortably. At least he wasn’t so oblivious he would ask.

“How?” Scratch that. Was it still too late to drain the idiot human?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny bit. I have lots of little mini chapters I want to do. That's mostly what this set of chapters will be. I hope you don't mind!


	3. Cheers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey,” he blinked as he drew away from the text on his phone he’d been reading, turning to the boy curiously, “Are you getting thirsty?”

******  
Honestly, how did normal people do it? Now, you might think Saguru was thinking about the differences between vampires and humans. You’d be wrong. He was actually trying to figure out how ‘normal’ teenagers spent so long around their peers. 

Hattori was driving him up a wall and it had only been half a day. It was so different from spending time with Kaito and Akako. While they seemed to understand his limits, were considerate of them, the Osakan’s mindset was simply ‘charge’. 

He had defended it at the koushien, but now there wasn’t a victim to blame. 

The constant questioning was driving him up a wall. Even Watson seemed to be growing irritable. Everytime he opened his mouth she gave a preemptive cry and left the room. He only wished he could follow.

Baaya was terribly happy he had made a friend though...as such he had to endure.

“Hey,” he blinked as he drew away from the text on his phone he’d been reading, turning to the boy curiously, “Are you getting thirsty?”

Frowning, Saguru tilted his head in confusion, “If you want something specific I’m sure we have it somewhere...”

“Not that kinda thirst,” his offer was waved off, Hattori huffing in exasperation, “I mean for...you know.”

He punctuated the question by rubbing his neck. Saguru just stared for a second. Seriously? He was asking that?

“Are you willing?” He asked, not serious. Clearly his goal was to escape the estate, but why not play a little?

“Wh-no!” He took a step back cautiously as he checked the doorway cautiously. Lowering his voice even more, “I just thought, you know, you need to drink soon or something.”

That was true. He was starting to get thirsty and he had had plans to go hunting...

“Well I was going to go out,” he sighed, shutting his phone with a pointed snap, “but a certain guest was keeping me.”

He scowled at the insinuation that this was his fault. Saguru continued before he could explode though. 

“Shall I get dressed then? Inform Baaya that I’ll be heading to the station soon, if you would.”

He didn’t wait to see if his order was followed, heading for the door.  
******  
“It’s really this easy for you?” Hattori sounded genuinely surprised as they walked down the sidewalk. He chuckled lowly, waving his hand in an invitation to elaborate while he searched for that specific scent.

“You just tell your caretaker you want to go out, she drops you off somewhere, and then you sniff out a criminal to feed from?” His tone was almost awe filled. Saguru couldn’t blame him. He had found the senses useful in the beginning as well. Before the headaches became an issue, that is. 

“Pretty much,” he kept his voice low as he spoke, vampirism reaching out across the city block in search of said criminal. His posture kept naturally sinking into that of a predator and he had to consciously fix it before he started to receive strange looks. 

A few people had already been looking at them disapprovingly. It was still time for school in their eyes. Most likely they seemed like delinquents. 

“And you said you help put away criminals you feed from?” He nodded absentmindedly, turning down a side street that was much less crowded. On the edges of his hearing he was starting to hear the sounds of a struggle. “That’s pretty useful. Do you-”

“Hattori,” he snapped, his vampirism beginning to wake more as he truly identified a target. The teen shut up in an instant, eyes aware as he looked around them. Saguru didn’t warn the boy before he took off. His feet struck the ground as he ran, heading for an alleyway up the way. 

The sounds of fighting grew stronger. Muffled shouts finding him as he got closer. When blood was suddenly added to the mix, he felt his fangs begin to grow. 

They turned the corner, sliding to a stop upon finding the source of the noise. A man was holding a girl down as she writhed, holding a knife to her neck. The blood dripped lazily over her skin. The man’s scent was sick with lust and desire in a way that made Saguru snarl.

“Hey!” Hattori’s shout echoed down the narrow alley, getting the man to pull back the knife and release her. Before he could grab her again she was running. The girl disappeared around the corner, her blood leaving with her. 

He saw the Osakan moving to grab a pipe from the nearby ground, but he reached out to stop him. 

“You!” The man glared, hefting his knife dangerously, “Why’d you get in the way?!”

Saguru hated feeding off pedophiles. It made him feel ill. More ill than alcohol and drugs could. He considered the agitated man slowly, and then he lowered his arm. 

“Can I hit him then?” Hattori picked up the metal, dragging it over the ground slowly. 

“Try to knock him out if you can,” he suggested, never taking his eyes off the man, “I’m not sure I can talk him down.”

“You think you twirps can-agh!” He choked as he stumbled back, Hattori swinging the metal threateningly towards his face. 

He didn’t need to knock him out. The man was so startled he brained himself on the dumpster behind him and passed out. 

“I didn’t touch him,” Hattori defended as Saguru approached, looking around them carefully, “Do you still smell that girl?”

“No,” he felt his vampirism come forth as he took in the completely defenseless prey in front of him, “we’re alone.”

He knelt at the man’s side. Completely ignoring his neck, he reached for the arm instead. He could smell Hattori’s confusion, but he was already too far gone in blood lust to explain. 

The limb felt so fragile and limp in his grasp. The body it belonged to was in no state to stop him as he raised it to his lips, and bit.


	4. Ditching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And I told you to stop stalking me using your doves,” Saguru shot back, swiveling in his chair to glare at his boyfriend, “It’s not fair to them.”

******  
Magician: You let him see you feed before you let me?!

Knight: It is far too dangerous for you, I’ve explained this.

Magician: Where r you?

Knight: Kaito, don’t ditch school.

Magician: To late :P

Knight: Kaito, no. Your attendance is abysmal as it is. Plus, I’ve already fed so there’s nothing to see.

Knight: Answer your phone.

Knight: I swear to all things unholy if you show up here I’m going back to England.

Knight: And stop having Yui-chan follow me!

Magician: I’m here, where r you?

Knight: I am not impressed.  
******  
“I didn’t ask if you were impressed,” was what Kaito greeted them with when he walked through the office door, “I asked where you were.”

“And I told you to stop stalking me using your doves,” Saguru shot back, swiveling in his chair to glare at his boyfriend, “It’s not fair to them.”

Hattori seemed startled to see the brunette. The task force not questioning them showing up in the middle of class hours had also surprised him. He seemed to be a very easy person to surprise. 

“Yui-chan does it on her own,” he huffed, hopping up to sit pointedly in the middle of the Londoner’s desk, “I just take advantage of it when I need to find you. And look! I needed to find you.”

“Why?” Saguru waved pointedly over to Hattori, shaking his head, “He’s hardly the worst company. If it’s an affair you’re worried about, I already told you that you don’t need to worry.”

“Affair?!” Poor Hattori. The rest of the force had stopped in their work to watch the drama unfold. It had become something of a station sport since their kids started dating. Neither of them cared what they thought when they were in their own world though.

“I was joking,” Kaito shrugged apologetically to the Osakan before turning back to his detective, “and I was simply concerned. I don’t want to be away from you again.”

There was cooing around them at that sentence. Saguru felt his face warming, a testament to how much he resonated with that desire. He had been checking his phone all day since the brunette had gone to class. It was stressful after spending a whole day away from him already. 

“I didn’t want you to leave,” he admitted quietly, looking away in embarrassment. His face was turned back when hands cupped his jaw softly. He let himself be turned to look back up at Kaito, relishing the love swirling in his scent. 

“You could’ve said so,” the boy breathed, pulling him up towards him. 

Before their lips could meet, a file found its place between their faces. 

“Boys,” Nakamori-san sounded exasperated, looking between the two of them defeatedly, “I know I gave you permission to come to the station whenever you want to, but that did not mean it was a place for you to go when you want to ditch school.”

They moved away from each other, Kaito releasing his hold on Saguru’s jaw. Hattori was muttering thankfully to the inspector while the other officers booed. It was an interesting situation that reminded them exactly where they were.

“I’m not the one ditching, Nakamori-san,” he promised quickly, leaning back in his chair, “Both Hattori and I got permission from our parents to miss today. We just returned from a twenty-four hour case after all.”

He seemed to accept that, turning toward the magician wearily.

“Kaito-kun,” he paused. Then he just shook his head and turned away, “I’ll tell the school you had permission to leave. Just don’t distract the men anymore, alright?”

“Yes sir!”

Well that could’ve gone worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk. I like reading text fics but I've never tried before...I'm also an antisocial worm with no sense of text lingo so forgive me!  
> Just a bit of fun. These chapters are much less serious and just little things I want to write. I hope you folks can bear with me through them~


	5. Shinigami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are so many dead bodies in Japan that I won't accept anything other than plot as an explanation. Seriously, everyday, sometimes twice a day, Conan comes across a body. It's ridiculous!

******  
“Tell me, Hattori-kun,” Kaito actually looked weary, placing Saguru between the two of them as they walked, “Are you like the little one?”

“Huh? What about Conan-kun?” It was strange that that was the first thing to jump to. Was Edogawa the only kid he knew? And what was wrong with the boy? He was smart, but that wasn’t wrong.

“His Shinigami powers-”

Saguru stumbled, grabbing onto Kaito to keep himself upright as he tripped over a crack in the sidewalk. Immediately arms were entangled around his waist and he was pulled upright again. 

“You okay?” He was too busy focusing on what was said to pay attention to the question.

“Shinigami?!” His voice was low as he asked, but he couldn’t help the shock. The boy hadn’t seemed supernatural. He had seemed to be just a smart, normal, human. 

“Not literally, in your sense of the word,” Kaito corrected quickly, getting him walking before people could look at them strangely, “I just meant he’s a bit of a death magnet. Bodies drop out of the sky for him to find.”

Saguru thought this had to be a joke. Surely the magician was just pulling his leg. But then he looked at Hattori and saw the defeated expression on his face. He was nodding along in agreement, looking exhausted over the idea.

Before he could ask anything else though, he heard someone nearby sneeze. 

A scream pierced the air, making them all tense up. Another person tensed just a few feet away. When he began moving, they all glanced at him.

“Ku-Conan-kun?!” 

“Hattori?!” 

Shinigami indeed.


	6. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Edogawa have to show up in Ekoda now?

******  
“So?” 

“So what?” Saguru knew precisely what Kaito was asking him. He just didn’t want to get into it. One would think the international thief also wouldn’t want to talk about it. One would be wrong.

“I know why I ran away from meitantei,” he said pointedly, motioning to the alley around them, “but I can’t figure out why you would. You have nothing to fear from him.”

“Other than him realizing I’m dating a criminal,” he scoffed, shaking his head. That wasn’t it. That wasn’t it at all. But he could be frustrated if he wanted. It had only been a day since the koushien. Why did Edogawa have to show up in Ekoda now?

“Well, I’m really happy you care,” Kaito chuckled, “but you and I both know that that wasn’t why. You looked so annoyed when you turned to run. Away from the body, by the way. That is so unlike you.”

A hand caught his chin, turning him to face indigo eyes. Their breathing was still a little heavy from running, faces flushed. Saguru could hear the pounding of his heart from adrenaline. He swallowed, eyes flicking down to curved lips then back to irises. 

“Tell me the truth.”

That was so unfair. He couldn’t even think about arguing with how amazing Kaito was to him. 

“Akako told me to stay away from him,” he admitted, licking his lips, “she said he was dangerous, and I assume he doesn’t know about the supernatural.”

Those eyes followed the movement of his tongue, smile growing just a bit more. The fingers pressed a little harder in response and he was pulled closer. It was just a little peck. The touch of lips and then moving away, electricity dancing between them. 

“Good,” Kaito nodded, letting his grip turn into a caress before dropping his hand, “I’m sure Hattori-kun and him can take care of whatever case they stumbled on. Why don’t we head home?”

“Only if you promise to behave,” he said, “I may have fed earlier, but we shouldn’t push it while I’m still recovering from being away from your scent.”

“Only if you promise to not be so adorable,” was what was shot back, both of them smiling. They laced their hands together, walking down the alley as Saguru pulled out his phone to call for a ride.


	7. Contacts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His names for people, their titles.

******  
???: Seriously?

Knight: Who is this?

???: How could you just leave us when there was a body?!

Knight: Hattori, why didn’t you put a contact name in when you gave me your number?

Exorcist: I took one look at your contact list

Exorcist: it didn’t seem to matter

Knight: Can’t you at least keep proper punctuation?

Exorcist: bit busy 

Exorcist: body and all

Knight: I wasn’t going to spend more time than necessary around blood right now. You could handle it.

Exorcist: obviously but it was annoying to explain to Conan

Exorcist: what’d you name me anyway?

Knight: Exorcist.

Exorcist: my grandfather not me

Exorcist: and what’s up with all the titles you use as contacts

Knight: Mine. 

Exorcist: right

Exorcist: got a lead talk later

Knight: Don’t break anything you don’t need to.  
******  
“Magician?” He blinked as someone was suddenly leaning over his shoulder. Kaito was frowning down at his phone, shaking his head.

“I was going to go with Dove,” he offered a shrug, “but that could be confusing.”

“Why? Yui-chan doesn’t have a phone.” Saguru honestly couldn’t tell if he was joking so he bypassed it. “And what are all of these? Nicknames?”

“Mine.” It was exactly what he’d told Hattori. They were his. His names for people, their titles. Only he knew who was who, though some of them were obvious enough to risk a guess. 

“Well why don’t you make me yours?” That was definitely an innuendo. And he had just told Kaito to behave. What would he do with this shameless thief?

“I already have,” he purred, hiding his flush as he stepped ahead, “You’ve already fallen, haven’t you?” 

The sound of the brunette stuttering was sweet. He would have to step up more often.


	8. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you so distracted,” there was a slight sting when Saguru thought about how Kaito didn’t expect him to notice

******  
“You’re not planning a heist are you?” Kaito had been quite distracted the last day or so. Sure, he seemed to be paying attention and he hadn’t deviated from normalcy. Still, Saguru knew the thief. He was acting off. 

“No. I’ve been giving the task force time to recover after what happened at the church,” that was expected. Saguru and the rest of the officers were fully aware of the fact that KID had been letting them recuperate. It was so much like the gentleman phantom. 

But he still didn’t understand what was bothering his boyfriend. Even now, alone on his home couch after a trying day at school, he was still distracted. 

Trying for many reasons. The greatest was that Nakamori-chan still refused to even look at Akako or Saguru. She kept trying to corner the brunette, but they tried not to leave each other alone. She was also realizing just how slippery her childhood friend truly was. 

The rest of the class had picked up on it and didn’t seem to know what to think. Kaito had been pranking less. The queen of the school, Akako, wasn’t solely focused on her followers. Saguru was acting simultaneously kinder and colder. It was all a very strange situation that made for a tenser atmosphere.

Which really didn’t help his already frayed nerves. Even two weeks without the cross wasn’t enough to fully return to the control he used to have. It had taken him nearly a year after being bit to fully adjust to his senses. Belaying those senses for a couple months had made adjusting hard. 

“Then why?” He leaned into Kaito’s side, trying to draw the magician from thoughts that had once again captured him. 

“Why what?”

“Why are you so distracted,” there was a slight sting when Saguru thought about how Kaito didn’t expect him to notice. He’d thought things were going good with them. Better than good, amazing! Had he been wrong?

He winced as he thought that. Without thinking he started to pull away again, putting distance between them as he began overthinking things. Before he could fall too far though, hands were tugging him back into place.

“Hey,” Kaito sounded apologetic, nuzzling into his curls lovingly, “It’s nothing about this-us. It’s just that things are changing.”

“How so?”

“Well, Aoko for one,” that made Saguru feel guilty. He was the reason for the shift in their relationship, but he just couldn’t watch it anymore, “I always thought she would be my best friend. My sister. I didn’t realize...And then there’s that assassin.”

He let the brunette skip over his words. It had been hard to explain to Kaito just how badly Nakamori treated him. In the end, it had taken Akako and him, several charts, and lessons on abuse. The mention of Spider had him attentive.

“You think he’ll come after you again?” 

“I don’t know,” Kaito sighed, kissing the top of his head sweetly, “I’m almost more worried about him coming after you.”

“Why would he?” Spider had been after KID. Not him. 

“Because he’s a pureblood, maybe?” It still seemed to be hard for him to wrap his head around that thought, “I just...don’t want you to get hurt. But I also know I cannot spend every second of every day by your side. And also that you can take care of yourself. Even so-”

Saguru cut him off. He tipped his head back, slipping free of Kaito’s petting. He leaned up, pressing his lips to the other’s. The words he’d been saying were swallowed up as they moved together. It was familiar at this point. Neither of them were shy about kissing, and Kaito had been working pretty vigilantly to help him with his touch starved situation.

He nearly didn’t want to pull away, but he had to. His vampirism had started to react to the stimulation. It still wanted Kaito’s blood, no matter how sated or used to the scent it was. 

“I love you,” Saguru whispered, curling into him. He rested his head on Kaito’s chest, listening to his heart thud beneath the fabric and skin. 

“I love you too.”


	9. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you have to bring her?” Nakamori didn’t sound angry. More...resigned.

******  
“That’s mildly disturbing.” The observation made Saguru smirk. He supposed it would be to someone unused to it. Today the task force was out at a training camp. He’d tagged along just for fun, naturally shadowed by his overprotective stalker love. 

As he watched Watson tear deeper into the small rabbit’s body, he wondered how Kaito was doing watching it. Doves weren’t quite violent. Blood and guts were hardly something his boyfriend enjoyed. It was unfortunate, considering the entrails currently being dragged out by his partner’s sharp beak.

“Did you have to bring her?” Nakamori didn’t sound angry. More...resigned. It was becoming a more and more common tone from him. He’d long since started to get used to how unique the force’s kids were. He couldn’t even complain when he’d also practically adopted them. 

Watson looked beautiful splattered in red. He heard a few of the officers gag as she tore out the heart, turning away and muttering weakly as they tried not to lose their stomachs.

He’d long since gotten used to it. Animal blood didn’t do anything for his vampirism. It was tasteless. 

She cawed slightly, lifting her head to look at him. It tilted to the side, watching carefully. Then she turned toward the trees, cawing a second time.

Found you.

Saguru almost laughed when he saw one of the trees rustle. She’d gotten good at picking out his stalker. It was useful. A way to find Kaito without scenting. Plus, it had become a bit of a game.

Kaito would hide and follow him. If Watson was around, she would try to find him. Sometimes she would catch his doves carefully to draw him out. In turn, Kaito would bait her with treats and food. 

Saguru was so glad both his babies were getting along.

A white dove descended from the air, landing on his shoulder with a soft twitter. He chuckled, reaching up to pet her gently. “Hey, Yui-chan. What’s your master sent you for?”

It was almost hilarious how quickly all the officers turned their backs to him. A ‘we saw nothing’ notion. They were well aware of who the dove belonged to, and weren’t about to witness the fraternization. 

He pulled the small paper tied around her ankle, lifting it to read and smiling.

‘You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?’

Such a simple message and he’d sent a dove. Kaito could never do things at half speed. All or nothing. It was so sweet, but he wasn’t feeding into this.

Yui-chan took off as he pulled out his phone. His message was short and straight to the point.

Knight: Yes.

Magician: no fun!!


	10. Tomb Raider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then he stopped and turned back to the vampire very slowly. “Grave robbing?”

******  
“What is this?!” Saguru looked up from his book in surprise when he heard Kaito return from exploring the house. In his hand he held a long, curved bow. Old and feathered, like the ancients would make them. In his opposite hand he held the arrows, adorned with exotic colors to match. 

“A bow and arrow,” he answered drily, setting aside his distraction, “Haven’t you ever seen one?”

“You know that’s not what I meant,” he growled, waving the old pieces around in a way that made Saguru’s heart skip, “I found them in that room! The weird one with all the displays and stuff!”

He stood from his chair quickly, crossing the room to carefully remove the old wood from his grasp. A punctuated glare made the thief flush as he realized what he’d been doing. Normally he would never put artifacts at risk, though technically these weren’t.

“I have an interest in archeology,” Saguru told him. He was much calmer now, moving around the brunette as he made for the room in question.

“Yeah, but it looks real!” That had him raising a brow, glancing back at him. Didn’t it occur to him that he would have his own collections? He also had a gallery, a vault, and an ancient library. Why would a personal museum be such a surprise?

“Most likely because it is,” he fiddled with the bow and arrows, checking them over as he led them through the halls, “Everything in my collection I have obtained myself.”

“Buying them has to be expensive,” Kaito argued, pressing. 

“I’d imagine they would be,” Saguru agreed, “More expensive than most could afford in their lives. It’s a good thing I didn’t buy them.”

“...you-?!”

“I didn’t steal them either,” he guessed what was about to be asked, “and if you ever try to turn a date into a robbery I will be forced to arrest you based on idiocy.”

He pushed open the museum doors. A massive, two story display room with so many artifacts and items you could spend multiple days looking.

“If you didn’t steal them, and you didn’t buy them...”

“Yes, Kaito,” he sighed as he returned the bow and arrow to their proper place, “I have gone on archaeological expeditions. I have also found things. These are those things.”

Maybe if he put it simply his boyfriend would understand. 

“You found all of this?” Kaito seemed impressed, spinning in a circle to take it all in. Then he stopped and turned back to the vampire very slowly. “Grave robbing?”

“Some may call it that,” Saguru shrugged, hardly perturbed by the accusation after years, “but they weren’t using them.” 

“Saguru-!”

“I have a book to finish,” he turned, heading for the door, “feel free to look, but remember that most of these are worth more than a city.”

The small eep of fear at that warning was nice. Maybe he would learn not to disturb him while reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I was replaying Tomb Raider. Yes, I couldn't help but think that maybe Saguru would like archaeology. Yes, I made him a grave robber. I think him and Kaito make a good pair like that~


	11. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now he was one of the hellish beings.

******  
“Tell me Saguru, have you ever considered making a contract with the devil?” 

And now she had his full attention. He set aside the book he’d been perusing, turning to her in surprise. Akako had suggested they visit the very shop he had gotten his silver cross from, and he’d been excited to spend some time with her. It appeared she had an array of motives though.

“Not particularly,” he frowned, “I was religious before I was bitten. As such, I have a natural avoidance in place when it comes to hellish beings.” 

Now he was one of the hellish beings. Oh, the heart attacks his family would have if they ever found out about his vampirism. The last thing he wanted was to be brought to an exorcist again.

“Oh,” she smirked slightly, placing her hands on her hips and shifting provocatively, “and what about me?”

“You’re hardly a hellish being,” he assured her quickly, “You’re a hellish beauty.”

Akako just sort of blinked at him for a moment. Her mouth opened slightly before closing, like she wasn’t sure what to say. It was a rare look for the confident witch. 

“You’ve been spending too much time with that thief,” she sighed finally, shaking her head and turning back to the merchandise, “He’s rubbing off on you.”

“The word play, flirting, or general jerkiness?” If Kaito was listening in he would regret that sentence later. 

“All of the above,” she cast him a quick look, smiling softly, “but don’t worry. Unlike with him, it’s sweet when you do it.”

“Why thank you.”


	12. Haunting Grounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm a fan of this forgotten game. Take this, it's dangerous to wander the dark alone...

******  
“Fiona,” Saguru smiled at the screen displaying the blonde girl, chuckling as a bark sounded from the white dog at her side, “Hewie.”

“Hey Saguru,” she smiled right back at him, but it looked duller. The dark rings under her eyes and pale pallor probably had something to do with that. His concern made it hard to keep a light mood, looking over her bonish body worriedly. 

“I’m fine,” she whispered, only growing sadder in her expression, running her hands through Hewie’s fur. Saguru knew better than to pry. Sometimes she got like this. Ever since what happened, he couldn’t even blame her. 

Arguably she’d been through worse than him. Not even arguably. She had been. It was just bad luck they’d been going through it at the same time. 

“I didn’t say anything,” he told her softly, curling around his laptop tighter as he watched her wilt. He felt awful not being there to help. More than two years later, and she was still absolutely tortured over her time there. 

“I could see it in your eyes,” she breathed, eyes fluttering shut like keeping them open was too much work, “you’ve become more expressive recently.”

“Really?” The notion was one that he’d already realized. Kaito had found a way to completely drag him into the light. Not that he didn’t want to tell his dear friend about it, but it wasn’t on the forefront of his mind right now.

“Mmmm,” she started to slip over the couch, barely managing to open her eyes again as she sighed, “Sorry. I was up late working on an experiment. The college wants it by tomorrow morning. I’m having trouble preparing the holly...”

“Perhaps you will work better with some sleep behind you?” He kept his suggestion light, intentionally not ordering. She debated the option for a second, nodding slowly.

“Yeah...sorry...Tell me next time...” Fiona barely finished her words before she keeled over in the soft cushions. Her chest rose and fell steadily, sleep long needed finally taking hold.

Hewie rose from his lying position, nosing at the abandoned laptop slowly. Saguru offered the dog one last wave of goodbye before the screen was disabled. 

It wasn’t surprising. They didn’t get to talk often anymore. Fiona was too busy working on her alchemy degree and renovating the castle. He didn’t mind though. He was just happy she was getting better. 

“Who were you talking to?”

He looked up as Kaito entered his room, intentionally announcing himself despite the fact that Saguru had heard him approaching. It was really cute. 

“An old friend,” he answered quietly, eyes growing distant with memories, “and her hauntings...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know what Haunting Grounds is, I'm not surprised. But it's a good game. Expensive, but good game. I always got attached to the idea of Saguru being involved somehow. Like, he was with Fiona when it happened or something. Obviously in this AU, it was around the time he was dealing with becoming a vampire so that didn't happen, but still.  
> Love Hewie!


	13. Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he had a hold on himself, he took control of the scene. His position as a publicly recognized detective was of great benefit.

******   
A scream was just par for the course. When the sound split the air, interrupting his conversation with Akako, he was turning towards it without a second thought. He heard her cackle as Saguru began running in the direction it had come from, calling after that she would see him at school.

There was already a crowd gathering around the source of the scream, surprisingly not the victim. It was a woman. She stood shaking in front of a pool of blood. A pool of blood that belonged to a young man. He was lying broken over the sidewalk, skull splintered open with pieces of his frontal lobe splattered across the concrete. 

Saguru shivered mildly as the sweet scent of blood invaded his senses. It took him a second while he paused at the edge of the crowd to reign in his vampirism. Young adults always smelled better. Especially when they weren’t tainted by drugs and alcohol. 

When he had a hold on himself, he took control of the scene. His position as a publicly recognized detective was of great benefit. Many of the people recognized him, and he was quickly surrounded by whispers. The typical, ‘That’s Hakuba Saguru!’ Alongside information from previously published cases. 

This, in turn, guaranteed they listened to him. Since the police had already been contacted he simply had to wait. In the meantime he made sure the onlookers remained at a distance. When a news van pulled up from the road, he scowled for only a moment before pasting on his TV mask. 

Kaito would’ve been proud of how he maintained his image while keeping the news crew from taping the scene. It wasn’t a serious crime-other than the fact someone had died. He could tell that the man had fallen from the roof of the apartment building they were next to. Whether he jumped of his volition or was pushed still remained to be seen. As it was, he couldn’t sense anyone with malicious intent, though there was morbid curiosity. Not to mention the vultures trying to flatter him into letting them film the body. 

“Hakuba-kun!” He was relieved when he finally heard Megure call his name. The police took control as well as he had. They simply had a better time of getting the news crew to back off. 

“What happened?” Saguru could still tell they were filming as he followed the inspector to the body. He tried to keep himself controlled, maintaining his political face while he worked. 

“I heard a scream,” he motioned the woman that had found the body forward, “from her. When I arrived, he was already like this. Witnesses claim he jumped from the roof to his death. I haven’t had a chance to check the actual site though.” 

“Suicide,” Takagi sighed, shaking his head sadly as he heard the report, “He’s so young too.” 

“Age doesn’t regulate your problems,” Saguru told him softly, feeling slightly strange to be comforting his senior, “It only gives you more tools to work them out.”

“Alongside new problems,” Sato pointed out, scribbling something into her notebook, “those vultures...”

He glanced back at the still rolling cameras. It always made his skin crawl when people flocked over bodies. Like it was entertainment or something. He could smell the horror and disgust in the air, but he could also smell excitement. Smell greed. 

“Easy,” Takagi rested a hand on his shoulder suddenly. He found himself being led back to the corpse like he had something to show him, but then he simply released him, “I know it’s awful, but you need to keep your face.” 

Saguru huffed but nodded gratefully as he fixed his appearance. He spared another glance down at the dead bloke before shaking his head. It was really horrible, but it was simply a suicide. He could scent the terrifying mixture of someone ready to end their own life fading in the air. The police wouldn’t need him for this. 

“I’ll let you handle the details,” he sighed, keeping that annoying polite smile on, “any extra paperwork just send to my desk.”

He didn’t stick around. The crowd let him through obediently as he left, disappointment ripe around him. He hated that they had been hoping for a murder. Why were humans like this?

“I want Kaito...”


	14. Files

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I need a break, I take one.

******  
Saguru winced guiltily as he took in Kaito’s paled face. He was quick to snatch the case file from the brunette’s hands, tossing it carelessly back onto his desk as he pulled the other teen into his arms.

“I told you not to look at those,” he sighed, holding the magician’s head against his shoulder. He could feel slightly tremors in the smaller’s body and he held on tighter. 

“You seemed upset when you were looking at them earlier,” was muttered against his shirt, hands winding around his back to cling at his shirt, “I wanted to see if I could help.”

“Sorry,” Saguru murmured, nuzzling into messy curls comfortingly, “and thanks, but you really should listen when I warn you away from cases. I know what you can and can’t stomach.”

“I know what you told me,” Kaito whispered, pulling back to look at him with pained eyes, “but I could never understand how you can look at such things day in and day out.”

“Sometimes I can’t,” Saguru told him sadly, leaning down to press a sweet kiss over his eyes. Like he always did when the detective was upset. “But I know my limits. When I need a break, I take one. That’s a lesson I learned early on.”

“When?” He smiled reassuringly when the worried tone took over his boyfriend's voice. Carefully he led him by the shoulders, steering him out of his study.

“Why don’t I tell you about it?” He offered this as he flicked off the room’s lights, leaving the horrific images behind in the dark where they belonged.


End file.
